The Grand Meeting: The Snake Sage vs The Shark
Sunate reached the outskirts of Kirigakure. He was searching for a man named, Warujie who was apparently a member of the criminal organization, namely Akatsuki. "Found you!", said Sunate as he was successful in his search for the man, for he was an expert sensor. He hurriedly rushed towards the direction of the chakra. "you where looking for me?!,well that's a dumb thing to do" said Warujie as he attacked him with three kunai knifes. The man suddenly disappeared from Warujie's sight, as multiple Explosive Tag's which were hidden previously, surfaced. The tags covered a radius of ten meters, hence flight was nearly impossible. Soon, the tags surrounded warujie and began exploding. Warujie quickly created three clones and used Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall to protect himself "child's play" he said then he rushed towards Sunate Nikakusa and used Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique. Sunate with his amazing, rather godly speed unsheathed his most valued tool, the Samehada. On sensing, the fire balls of chakra, the sword got excited and hence responded to Sunate's actions. Sunate swung his unleashed shark like sword with tremendous force, the swinging sword consumed the fire balls and left a minor shock wave in it's wake, which rushed towards Warujie in a manner similar to a snake rushes at it's prey. "you keep taking me lightly these attacks won't work on me" warujie said he evaded and used three kunai knifes to attack. Sunate smirked at he faced Samehada towards the approaching Kunai's, hence deflecting them without any effort. "Futile, this is not what I am here for! You are known as the Warujie of Lava Release, show me that you live up to your title", said Sunate as he threw a round of shuriken's towards Warujie. "i am called Warujie of lava release,but i am no fool i am not wasting chakra especially when i am facing samehada" warujie said while deflecting the shuriken with a kunai then he created a shadow clone and attached an explosive tag to it this clone then attacked sunate. Sunate suddenly appeared before the clone smashing him with Samehada, which caused the clone to disappear immediately. Without, wasting a breathe Sunate swung his large sword at Warujie at a blinding speed. "(he's fast)" said warujie to himself "however,you can't just go for the direct attack with me " warujie said then he used Wind Release: Air Bullets. Sunate directed his living monstrous blade towards the incoming air bullets, the monstrous sword seemingly enjoyed absorbing rather eating the air bullets. Surprisingly, Sunate dropped his samehada and once again vanished from Warujie's sight. With now the extra weight gone, there was no way his opponent could keep up with his over whelming speed or perceive his presence. Soon, the entire area was covered with mist. As the mist began to thicken, and spread over a larger area, Sunate was seen smirking. With the mist being immensely dense and thick, and chakra being distributed equally, there was no way Sunate's whereabouts could be tracked down. With his overwhelming speed and the mist, Sunate had the upper hand. "I can't see him,but he can't see me as well i have to pinpoint his location before he gets me"warujie said, he is running and trying to get out of the mist to deny his opponent the advantage. Sunate easily tracked the whereabouts of his opponent. He took out his Bow and fired multiple arrows at Warujie from an unspecified distance. warujie heard the sound of the arrows being fired he jumped to the left however one of the arrows scratched his right arm , he threw kunai knifes with explosive tags at sunate and triggered them.